Move On
by xoc13
Summary: Based on Booth's decision to move on and how he learns the hard way that that is never going to happen. Please read and review. Give it a try, I promise it won't dissapoint. Rated M for the right reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**After I saw the 100****th**** ep, this story idea circled my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I decided to write the beginning and let you guys decide if you guys are interested. **

**This is based on Booth's decision to move on and how he realizes the hard way that that is not going to happen. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Why are you breaking up with me?" Booth stared at the woman seated in front of him. Her question pleaded for an answer that was more than obvious. Booth and Vanessa had been dating for a couple of months. Things were great at first; physical attraction being the key ingredient. She was tall, beautiful with brown hair and hazel eyes. As the relationship progressed, Booth began to notice that things would not end well between them. Booth had to bite his lips to not scream his Bones' name every time he slept with Vanessa. To turn matters worse, Vanessa had turned out to be a jealous freak who wanted to know where Booth was 24/7. Things were bad, and it was best to cut it short.

Sighing Booth answered, "Because we fight all the time and don't love each other."

"I love you." She said with tears. "You're the one who can't forget that…" Booth shot her a glare before she could insult Brennan.

Booth's phone beeped indicating he had a text message. He flipped his phone open and saw it was from Brennan.

"It's her, isn't it? How can we work things out if that slut's always throwing herself at you?" Booth shot her an angry glare before reading the message.

**Got an ID off dentals. Sent info to your email. Brennan.**

"It's over. We have no future, accept it." He slapped some bills on the table and rose from his chair. "I have to go to work." He said as he started to leave.

"Sure, if that's what it's called now." Booth ignored the statement and walked out making the decision that being alone was better than in bad company.

"With her out of the picture we can work it out." Vanessa told herself as she walked to the exit of the restaurant.

-----

"Hodgins and Cam already took their respective samples and we can move on to clean the bones." Brennan told Daisy as she removed her gloves. "Inform me immediately when that's done."

"Sure thing Dr. Brennan." Daisy nodded. As Brennan turned to leave the platform, Vanessa went up the steps.

"You slut." Vanessa spat angrily at the anthropologist.

"I beg your pardon?" Brennan knew Vanessa was Booth's girlfriend, although she had never talked to the woman. Brennan had just seen her from far away.

"You heard me. It's your fault Seeley and I can't work things out." Anger and jealousy were evident in the woman's voice.

"You should discuss your relationship problems with Booth not with me." Brennan stated.

"No, it's your fault. You're always in between." The woman's scandalous accusations had gathered the attention of a few nearby workers.

Brennan never went by her gut feeling, but her gut was telling her that this could end badly. Brennan didn't have the time or energy to deal with an angry/jealous girlfriend. Turning her head she said to Ms. Wicks, "Those bones need to be cleaned as soon as possible." Brennan was about to start walking towards her office when Vanessa pulled out a gun.

"You won't be getting in the way any more." Two shots were fired resounding loudly across the lab. The bystanders were frozen not knowing what was going on or if anyone was hurt. Brennan stood feeling the pain and the blood begin to soak through her shirt and lab coat. She tried to brace herself on the table were the remains were laid out, but she didn't have the strength and fell on her back. Daisy gasped taking in the scene.

Hodgins quickly ran to Dr. Brennan's side pressing the wound as the guards disarmed the woman and called for an ambulance. Cam and Angela hurried out of the artist's office when they heard the gunshots. Seeing all the commotion on the forensics platform they quickly made their way to it. Gasping, Cam and Angela took in the sight of their friend and coworker on the floor.

Hodgins had tears in his eyes at the amount of blood the anthropologist was losing. "Be strong you're gonna make it, Dr. B." Hodings respected and esteemed her greatly.

Brennan never believed in the whole 'life flashing before your eyes' thing, but as she lied on the floor her life was literally flashing before her eyes with Booth constant in the flashing images.

"I'll go with her in the ambulance." Angela said as the paramedics headed out with Brennan on the gurney. Cam grabbed her cell to call Booth.

---  
Sweets was walking to Booth's office when he received a text from his Daisy. He thought it was the usual 'I love you' text, but almost fell back when he read:

**Dr. Brennan's been shot. Lots of blood.**

Sweets bumped into a desperate Booth outside of the agent's office. "Cam just called to tell me Bones was shot."

"I know. Daisy sent me a message." The two made their way out of the Hoover and over to the hospital.

-----

"How is she?" Booth asked when he found Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Daisy at the hospital. He couldn't help but notice the blood stains on Hodgins' shirt.

"Shot twice. The bullets are logged very close to the heart. She's going into surgery right now. It's a very risky operation because she's lost a lot of blood and the slightest movement could cause any of the bullets to pierce through her heart." Cam spoke.

"How did it happen?" Booth asked. _How the hell did she get shot at the lab?_ Booth thought.

"Not sure. Daisy was the one who was there." Angela answered this time.

Daisy took in a deep breath and started. "We were on the forensics platform and Dr. Brennan told me to clean the bones and inform her as soon as that was done. She was getting ready to walk to her office when a woman of about her height with brown hair walked up the steps."

"Vanessa." Cam said softly.

Daisy continued, "The woman started insulting Dr. Brennan…calling her a slut and blaming her for being in the way. Next thing I know the woman pulled out a gun, fired, and Dr. Brennan fell to the floor. It was all too fast." Daisy broke into tears feeling guilty for not being able to do anything about the situation.

"It's not your fault." Sweets walked to hug his crying girlfriend.

As they waited for the surgery to be over, Booth thought about how the whole mess started when he told his Bones that he needed to move on.

* * *

**Please, please, please review and let me know if there's interest. **


	2. Failing to move on

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. 15 reviews for one ch, thanks for the opp.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Booth closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair and allowed his thoughts to take him back in time.

_After he told Brennan that he needed to move on and she had said 'I know', he felt like a part of him died as they walked away; her hands on his arm, her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on hers. They went to the diner and sat on their usual table and ate some food with Brennan occasionally stealing fries from his plate._

_  
The first couple of days after that night were the hardest for Booth because he knew she knew he loved her. Eventually and painfully he harbored his feelings and their working relationship seemed unaffected. They worked together and they were still good friends, but as the days turned into weeks their personal time was spent away from the other. They loved working together, but some distance was placed in between working hours. The late night take out dinners were gone and he hardly drove her to work anymore. It had been Brennan's initiative to drive herself to and from work._

_Booth took up the coaching of Parker's basketball league. That kept him busy during his free time to not think about his partner and plus he got to spend more time with his son. Brennan on the other hand added an extra course lecture to her already hectic schedule. They began to drift apart slowly without stopping it. Yes, they were still friends and partners, but they became extra protective of their personal lives. _

_About a month after his 'move on' statement, Booth heard that Brennan was dating. It had affected him to know that, but he accepted her decision. (He later discovered she wasn't dating.)_

_It was a Saturday morning, only a few days after Booth heard about Brennan dating, when he met Vanessa. It wasn't his weekend with Parker and Booth decided to take a walk around his neighborhood. He had bought a coffee and was walking distractedly in the park. He bumped into Vanessa spilling his coffee all over her shirt. _

"_Hey! Look where you're going." Vanessa didn't like the coffee stain one bit. _

"_I'm so sorry. It was my fault for not being careful." Booth apologized and the woman had softened when he smiled at her. As a further apology Booth invited Vanessa a coffee and to his surprise she had said yes. _

_They went out on a couple of innocent dates to get to know each other better. Her name was Vanessa Kuck and worked in accounting. She was beautiful, smart and funny. Booth decided to give them a try. He was going to move on. _

_After a night of one too many drinks they had ended up in her bed. Booth had regretted it, but continued with their relationship. Making the mistake to grasp something that wasn't real. _

_As the relationship progressed, Booth caught himself several times before he slipped and called her Bones. But it had become extremely difficult for him to not think about his Bones. It was wrong to be with someone and think of another. The first sign that things would end up bad came one afternoon when Vanessa attacked Booth with questions. _

"_I called you seven times between two thirty and three forty five and you didn't answer. Where were you?" Booth thought it was some sort of joke. "And don't you dare lie to me." Booth had been a little freaked out, but things only worsened. She would harass him with calls to the point that Booth ignored her calls. That had only served to feed the woman's jealousy fantasies. _

_Their first big fight was when Booth heard Vanessa yelling at Parker. Booth was not going to allow anyone to yell at his son. She had thrown a jealousy fit when Parker wanted to invite Brennan to the final game of the basketball season. When Booth took Parker back to his mother's, he argued with Vanessa. Booth made it very clear that she had no right to talk to his son the way she did. Vanessa had apologized by saying that she wasn't good with kids. Booth will never forget what crossed his mind when she said that. __**Bones would never talk to Parker like that.**__ She had asked Booth to stay the night, but Booth declined the offer. _

_Without thinking he had ended up at the Jeffersonian that night and wasn't surprised to see the lights in Brennan's office on. It was close to midnight as he walked through the door. _

"_Hey, I said I was going to help you with the case paperwork." He shot her his charm smile as he sat next to her on the couch. _

"_I don't mind. I'm almost done." She had smiled at him. "If I would have known you were going to show up, I would have ordered more food." Booth smiled then. __**Some things never changed. **__"But I can share, here." She handed him a carton of food and Booth took it. He helped her finish up the paper work and went home after. _

_As things grew more and more uncomfortable with Vanessa, Booth and Brennan had grown closer. Booth enjoyed as their relationship slowly returned to normal. He knew it was time to end things with Vanessa, not because he had hopes with Brennan, but because it was the best thing for everyone. Parker didn't even want to spend the weekend with Booth if Vanessa was going to be joining them. Vanessa wasn't at all happy at the fact that Booth was pushing her further and further away, but Booth couldn't be happier. That's when he decided that things had to end, officially that is. Things had ended for Booth long before, he just needed to make Vanessa see it. The next day he had invited her for breakfast to break it off, but little had he known the outcome that would have. _

Rubbing his temples Booth quickly rose as he saw the surgeon approach them. They were told that the bullets had been successfully removed and all that was left was to wait for her to respond. Booth breathed in deeply as he heard the words. He knew his Bones was strong.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	3. Recovering

**Thanks for keeping the reviews and alerts coming. (Just if it wasn't clear Brennan was shot on the left side (chest) ; you know bullets near the heart.)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Only one person was allowed to see her at a time. The squints decided to see her quickly and allow Booth to stay with her.

"We couldn't contact her father or brother. They went on a mountain trip, no cell reception. We'll keep trying." Cam talked to Booth before leaving the hospital. "I'll inform you when we find anything new on the case." Booth had forgotten about the case. "She's strong and she's going to make it through." Cam hugged him, "If you need to talk, you know I'm here." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and left.

Booth entered Brennan's room and pulled up the chair to sit next to her bed. He took her right hand in his, careful not touch the IV. She looked so vulnerable and Booth's heart ached for her. He prayed for her to make it out of this one. As he watched her, he realized how stupid his idea to move on was. His love for her would never change. He would love her until he died.

Brennan opened her eyes and saw Booth was by her side. "Hey, Bones. You're going to be fine. You need to rest." Booth kissed her cheek and Brennan closed her eyes. _He was by her side._

----

"How are you feeling?" Booth asked when Brennan woke up the next day.

"What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You were shot." 

"Oh, yeah." She closed her eyes and Booth thought she had fallen asleep. "Sorry, about your girlfriend." Her voice was low, but Booth heard. He couldn't help but chuckle. Brennan opened her eyes.

"You're in a hospital bed because you were shot twice. You don't need to apologize. She's getting what she deserves, she tried to kill you." Booth rested his forehead on hers lightly.

"No one's ever called me a slut before." Brennan said with little energy. Booth moved to kiss her cheek and whispered in her ear, "You're not a slut." She smiled weakly as she fell asleep.

-----------

The days passed and Brennan was recovering satisfactorily.

Parker had insisted on visiting Brennan and Booth asked for permission to take his son to see her. As they entered Brennan's room they heard Angela say, "Sweetie, you have to eat you food."

"It tastes nasty." Brennan answered. She was annoyed and wanted to go home and eat good tasting food.

"Hi, Bones!" Parker ran to her bedside.

"Hi, Parker." Brennan was happy to see the boy.

"Hopefully you guys have better luck getting her to eat." Angela whispered to Booth. "Bye sweetie. Bye Parker." She called as she exited the room.

"Hey, Bones you have to eat if you want to get well soon." Booth told her.

"Eat all your food and I'll take you for ice cream when you get out." Parker told her.

"Sounds like a tempting offer." Brennan said with a smile and had no choice, but to eat her food.

After Brennan was done eating, Parker gave her the teddy bear he brought for her. Brennan smiled. "Wow, look it even has a lab coat and goggles." She said with a light chuckle. Brennan hugged the teddy bear. She absolutely loved it. Parker climbed on the bed to hug her, "Ouuch."

"Sorry." Parker apologized for squeezing her too tight and hurting her wound.

"Parker you have to be more careful. Are you okay, Bones?" Booth asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Brennan assured him with a smile.

Parker lied on the right side of the hospital bed with Brennan and Booth thought his son was probably making Brennan dizzy with all the stories he told her. He talked about the science project his class was working on and all the other activities he was currently engaged in. Booth watched his son talking and Brennan listening to what he had to say. They were his two favorite persons in the world. Brennan's eyes met his and smiled. Booth smiled back happy that things felt so right and that she was alive.

* * *

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. Still interested?**


	4. Scary thoughts

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm so glad you guys haven't lost interest. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Brennan and Parker fell asleep on the bed and Booth had eventually fallen asleep on the chair. Booth woke up and looked at his watch to see the time. It was seven pm and Rebecca would be there soon to pick up Parker. Regretting having to wake up his son, Booth rose from the chair and walked over to the bed.

"Parks, wake up. Your mom's gonna be here soon to pick you up." Parker opened weary eyes and stirred on the bed to get up, waking Brennan in the process. "Hey, Bones. Rebecca's picking up Parker. I'll only be a few minutes. Will you be okay?" Brennan nodded at his words.

"See you next weekend, daddy." Parker hugged his dad goodbye before leaving with his mother.

"Bones!?" Booth panicked when he entered the room and Brennan wasn't on the bed.

"What?" Brennan answered as she slowly exited the bathroom in the room.

"You can't be up from bed." He helped her lie down on the bed.

"The bathroom's right there." She pointed. "I had to go."

"Okay, I get that. But ask for help to get up from the bed." Brennan shot him a glare. "Just pretend to not be yourself for a sec and ask for help." He said with a smile in an effort to ease the mood.

"I'm fine; you should have gone home with Parker. You have him very little as it is."

"It's not my weekend with him, but Rebecca allowed me to have him for a few hours so that he could visit you." Booths charm smile eased her worry that he had missed time with his son to watch her.

"So, have you guys solved the case?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, although we would have done it faster if you would have been at the lab."

"Why? Was it because I wasn't there to help?" Brennan teased.

"And because we split our time so that you were never alone." They shared another smile.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you know the bone, squint, and cop stuff pointed to the husband of the victim." Brennan couldn't suppress the grin off her face at his extensive explanation. "He found his best friend and wife in the middle of a kiss. They didn't hear him approaching because they were too busy ripping each other's clothes off. The excess of lust and passion was evident. On the thigh of the unfaithful wife rested the hand of a fake friend. The husband was the witness and the judge and with gun in hand decided not to forgive." Brennan listened attentively. "One plus one equals three." Brennan's brow furrowed and before she could contradict him, Booth added. "If two don't get alone anymore, there will always be a third to satisfy." Booth silently thought how closely related the case had been to what happened with Vanessa and her crazy 'go and shoot' Brennan thing.

"Interesting math." Brennan commented.

**------**

Two weeks later Brennan was released from the hospital and enjoyed being alive. She returned to work a few days after that and everyone was happy to have her back.

Brennan had been able to compartmentalize her feelings from the day of the shooting. That was until she walked up the steps of the forensic platform and stood on the spot she had fallen when she had been shot. She stood frozen and it was obvious to the others what she was reliving in her mind. Angela placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay if you need a moment, sweetie."

"I'm fine." Brennan lied as she tried to erase the thoughts that replayed through her mind.

It was late in the afternoon when Booth entered Brennan's office to find her sitting on her couch. "Hey, you okay? I heard you had a bit of a hard time when you were on the platform." He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Brennan turned to look at him and spoke. "You feel like you're going to die as your life flashes before your eyes and the cold makes its way up your legs. You feel that everything's ending as the curious approach and you're lying on the floor. And you ask yourself, 'Why like this?' Just when happiness was returning to your balcony and his name was cooking at a slow fire in your heart." Brennan paused. She knew it was irrational, but that's how it felt. "There's a new sunrise that you haven't seen and you're not ready to go without saying goodbye to love." Brennan placed a hand on his cheek.  
"As you feel your life ending, your biggest dreams surround you in silence to cry; orphans that will also die. There will be a stone with your two dates inscribed and it will have flowers twice a year." Brennan took in a deep breath and Booth was stunned. _Was this her way of saying she wanted them together?_ "Somehow you feel like it's not supposed to be your time yet, but you know that it's too late for regrets."

* * *

**I tried to keep Brennan in character; I hope I didn't fail in the last part of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Talking

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I hope that there's still interest even if you found Brennan ooc at the end of last chapter. **

**You guys get this chapter today because I'm so frustrated with my chem. hw that I'm taking a break before I toss my laptop at the wall. (I hate online hw).**

**Disclaimer: Bones, sadly, belongs to Fox.**

* * *

A tear fell down her right cheek. Brennan removed her hand from his cheek to wipe the tear, but Booth swatted her hand away. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tear away with his dumb. "Temperance." Brennan looked at him.

"I know how scary it is when you think everything's over. And it's good that you let it out, but you didn't die." Booth poked her chest to emphasize his point, making her flinch at the contact. He kissed her cheek and pulled her in for a tight hug. His hands stroked her back soothingly to make the scary thoughts go away and to let her know that he understood. _Bones' scared. She thought she was going to die, and it scared her that she hadn't said goodbye to me._ Booth thought.

"Let's go." Booth pulled her to get up from the couch after several minutes of holding her.

"I have work to do." She whined even as she rose from the couch.

"The work will be here in the morning." He told her as they walked out of her office.

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" He asked as they walked to his SUV. She shook her head no, but Booth wasn't going to have any of that. He was going to order some take out once they got to her place. "You really thought I'd only take you flowers twice a year?" He teased and squeezed her shoulders lightly. Brennan smiled at his humor; for trying to make her feel better.

---

"This is nice." Brennan said as she put her empty plate on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, I missed the late night takeout and talking, too." He said with a smile. Brennan rose to take the empty dishes to the sink, but Booth stopped her. "Nah, I'll do it." He took their empty plates and glasses and left them on the sink.

Booth walked back to sit on the couch. He placed one of the couch pillows on his lap and patted it for Brennan to rest her head on it. She lied on her back with her head on his lap and looking up at him. "Hi." He said.

"Hi." She toyed with the tip of his tie. Booth looked down as his right hand massaged her scalp and he thought about how to start.

"I'm sorry…for everything. I didn't know she was going to go after you like that." Brennan tangled her fingers with the ones of his free hand. "My whole 'moving on' idea was stupid. I love you and I always will…I just want you to know that. These past few months were difficult and confusing for both of us. I didn't like how we drifted apart and I missed you so much." Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Booth shook his head. "I know, I know. We saw each other at work, but it wasn't the same. You know?" She nodded. "I don't want that to ever happen again. Can we go back to being the best friends and partners?" They shared a smile. "You know, I was scared too. I was scared that you weren't going to make it and that we didn't have a chance to say goodbye, although I don't want to ever say goodbye."

"I love you." She blurted before he continued. Booth stared at her. _Did Bones just say that?_ "I was scared that I couldn't be what you need, but I just ruined things between us." She was silent for a moment.

"No, it was both of us. I admit I built up walls of my own to protect my heart. But it was useless because you tore them down again without even knowing it." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

----

They had both fallen asleep and when Booth woke up he carried her to her bed. After tucking her under the covers, he turned to leave. Brennan caught one of his hands and pulled him back. "Stay." She whispered.

"Bones?" He teased with a smile thinking she was implicating some intimate time. She patted the spot next to her and he toed off his shoes to settle next to her. Her back was turned to him and Booth wasn't sure if he should be closer to her. He wanted to, but he didn't want to push it. Deciding to scoot closer he placed his head close to hers on her pillow. Brennan took his hand so that he could hug her. In the process his body pressed closer to hers and smiling he whispered, "Goodnight." _Things were not turning out bad after all._

----

Brennan woke up face to face with Booth. Sometime during the night she had turned around to face him. She smiled at the irony of having slept in the same bed after confessing their love and doing just that: sleep. Brennan knew her alarm would go off in a few minutes. She always woke up a few minutes before her alarm rang.

"Is there something wrong with my face? Is that why you're staring at me?" Booth asked with a light chuckle. Brennan was amazed at how he knew she was watching him. He opened his eyes to look at her.

"I was just thinking how you're the first man I invite into bed to just sleep." She said in a laugh.

"Well, you're the first woman who invites me to her bed to just sleep." Her alarm went off to interrupt their smiling.

Brennan grabbed clothes before heading for a shower. "I have some clothes in the car. Can I shower here? That way we don't have to make a stop by my place." Booth asked before she walked into her bathroom. Brennan nodded and Booth rose from the bed.

----

After they both showered, separately, Booth drove her to the Jeffersonian. They stole glances at each other during the drive. They knew there was more talking to be done, but there would be a place and time for that.

"I'll stop by for lunch." Booth told Brennan as she exited the vehicle. Brennan tapped on the window of the passenger door for Booth to lower it.

"Come here." She waved him to get closer. Booth unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned closer. Brennan motioned for him to get closer and when he was she kissed his lips briefly before going up the steps to enter the lab. Booth smiled as he realized what had happened. _She's so wrong if she thinks she's going to do that and walk away.._ With a light chuckle Booth drove away.

* * *

**Reviews will tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Hope there's no disappointment. **


	6. Making Progress

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I wasn't sure if I would have support when I began this story, but I'm glad that there's interest. Here's the next chapter, and sorry for the delay in posting.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Booth had impatiently waited for lunch time to arrive. He drove speeding through the streets of DC and practically ran inside her office. He found her typing on her computer. "Let's go. Time for lunch, Bones." He said as soon as he entered her office.

"Just give me five more minutes." Brennan continued to type.

Sighing Booth said, "That's what you said when we spoke before I left the Hoover." Booth tugged at her lab coat as she stood. She continued to type even as Booth removed her lab coat. "Let's go." He hit save on the document she was working on and dragged her away. Brennan protested even as she walked side by side with him.

They sat at their usual table at the diner and it felt good to do so. Brennan eyed the menu even though she always ordered a salad and stole fries from Booth's plate. Booth got an idea and decided to put it to use. "Hey, Bones." Brennan raised her eyes from the menu to look at him.

"I'm thinking of this for lunch." He pointed at the menu and as Brennan leaned to take a closer look, Booth kissed her lips.

"That's not on the menu." She smiled and the waitress walked over to take their orders.

Booth drove Brennan back to the Jeffersonian and told her that he'd pick her up after work. Before she exited the vehicle Booth took her hand in his and kissed her. So far their kisses had been soft and tender, but this one left them gasping for air. Smiling Brennan exited the vehicle.

----

After Booth picked her up from the lab they made a quick stop by his place. Booth grabbed some clothes and then headed to her place. They had a lot of lost time to make up for.

After dinner they sat and talked about where they were headed. They were ready and willing to give them a chance. They would deal with the FBI when they had to.

They slept on her bed for the second night in a row and it felt right to just sleep and hold each other. There would be time for sex/making love later.

---

_Booth entered Brennan's office and found her sitting on her couch. It had been a few years since their partnership had dissolved and Booth wondered how things would have turned out if they had given each other a chance. Brennan turned to look at Booth._

"_It's been some time since I've seen you. Close the door and sit down." Brennan patted the spot next to her on the couch. "It looks like you've been crying. So, tell me what you've done to forget about that girl you kissed outside the bar." Booth remembered the rainy night they kissed for the first time. "I know, I'm not supposed to ask. I'll be sincere; I covered my eyes and imagined you were still standing by my side." Booth knew it was just as difficult for her as it was for him. "You take care, that I'll be fine. Forget me and I'll remember you." She wanted to protect him; that's why she had said 'no' to them. _

_----_

Booth opened his eyes to the darkness of Brennan's bedroom. It had just been a dream. He turned to hug his Bones closer to his body. They were together and he shouldn't worry about how things could have been. They were making progress and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Please review:), next chapter will be some B&B action time.**


	7. Contact

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for the delay in posting, here's the next chapter. **

**I'm going on a field trip for my environmental science class to Owens Valley on the East side of the Sierra Nevada Mts. (in California) from Friday morning-Sunday night. I will not be able to post on the weekend :(, but I have email on my phone so I'll be able to read reviews if I have reception up there. If I don't, it would make me happy to see all those reviews when I come back Sunday night.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Brennan woke up with Booth's arms wrapped around her. She smiled and tried to turn around to look at him, but he held her tight. She enjoyed the feel of being held tight by his arms until her alarm went off and woke up Booth. He kissed her temple and pulled her close before releasing her. "Good morning." He told her as she turned around to face him.

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan smiled. "Do you want to share the shower?" Brennan asked with a sexy smile. Booth wasn't sure if she was joking or if she was serious. "Thought about it too much." Brennan rose from the bed and went for a shower. Booth snapped out of his confusion and rose from the bed too.

Brennan stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. She set the water to a hot stream and closed her eyes as the water fell on her body. Her eyes shot open when she felt hands wrap around her waist. Booth kissed her neck and Brennan could feel the hardness of him pressing against her.

She turned around and kissed him. Her hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. They moaned at the feel of their wet bodies pressing together. Brennan couldn't believe he had stepped in the shower with her. _Not a prude._ She thought.

He soaped her body and she did the same to his. They smiled at the intimate touches, yet they hadn't consumed the act. They stood under the stream of water together and kissed as the water washed away the soap and the scars of the past.

They dressed and headed out the door. As they made their way to the Jeffersonian, Booth shot her his charm smile and laughed. "You realized that we've slept in the same bed, _showered_, and dressed together and we still have the best thing to do." He leaned over to kiss her when they stopped at a red light near the Jeffersonian entrance.

"That can be arranged." She told him with a seductive smile before hoping out of the car and walking up the Jeffersonian steps. Booth shifted to relieve the tightness in his pants caused by her statement. He shook his head in amazement as he got ready to drive away. That woman was his world.

---

Vanessa had a hard time adjusting to her new condition. She was in prison awaiting a trial. Her lawyer had told her that Brennan had survived. She didn't belong in prison and she needed to get out. She needed to see her Seeley.

Vanessa didn't mingle with the other inmates. She was focused on finding a way of getting out of prison; legally or not.

A woman passed by and handed her a piece of paper. Vanessa read it.

**I've been told you tried to kill Dr. Temperance Brennan. We have common interests. Wait for me in your cell; I'll contact you. **

Vanessa looked around but didn't see anyone. She would have to wait and see who this woman was and what she wanted from her.

* * *

**Please review:), any guesses who's the woman that contacted Vanessa?**


	8. No,no,no

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I enjoyed reading who you guys thought contacted Vanessa. I had a good field trip and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

"Sweetie, you have to spill all the details." Brennan looked away from her computer screen to look at her enthusiastic friend. "What's with you and Booth?" Angela asked grinning at her friend as she sat across from her, although she had a good idea of what was happening between the two. Brennan couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. As Brennan gave Angela the story, the artist smiled wider and wider.

Two weeks later the partners had returned to Booth's place after an exhausting Friday of work. Their relationship as friends, partners and as a couple was strong. Things were really great between them. Booth had convinced her to go to his place since he would have Parker that weekend. They had eaten dinner at the Founding Fathers, so they sat on his couch and talked.

Pretty soon they were in a heated make out session. She pushed him to lie on his back on the couch and she lied on top of him. As their tongues danced in their mouths her hands stroked him through his pants. He moaned, giving her more incentive to not stop. She worked on his belt and his pants; Booth didn't stop her. She lowered his pants and boxers enough to free his hard cock from its confines. He groaned in pleasure when she stroked him barrier free.

He whimpered when she broke their kiss. She stared at him with a sexy grin and lowered her face towards his groin. He moaned loudly as she took him in her mouth.

She looked up at him as her tongue circled the head and licked down the underside of his shaft. "Mmm, yes." He told her as her mouth gave his balls attention. Brennan enjoyed what she was doing. His impressive member was better than anything she had ever had and it was clean and perfect. She sucked his dick into her mouth and his hand tangled in her hair as her head bobbed up and down.

"I'm gonna..." Was all he could say to warn her that he was close. Her ministrations quickened and she sucked harder. He bucked his hips forward as he shot his load. Brennan sucked him dry and released him with a pop.

She kissed his mouth and he could taste himself in her mouth. "That was amazing." He told her as one hand traveled up her thigh and under her skirt. "Fuck, you're so wet." Brennan smiled at his cussing. "Does sucking my dick turn you on?" He asked her as he pushed her panties aside and pumped her with one finger. She threw her head back and rode his finger. He inserted another finger and shifted to be on top, without stopping his pumping.

Brennan was disappointed when he removed his fingers from her very wet center. He removed her skirt and panties and lowered his head on her. His tongue darted in and out, making her moan loudly. As his tongue continued to thrust in and out, his dumb massaged her clit. Her hands gripped his head to follow his movements. She came apart  
and he lapped up her juices.

They had given each other an incredible orgasm and they weren't fully naked yet. He removed his clothing and stood. Brennan admired his muscular form and noted that he was hard again. He extended a hand to help her get up. Booth helped her with the remainder of her clothes and they made their way to his bedroom. Fast, slow… Brennan didn't care, she wanted him.

He entered her in a quick thrust and stayed there. They both moaned at the feel of being united as one. Brennan adjusted quickly to the delicious feel of him filling and stretching her. He pulled back slowly until only the head of his cock was inside her and thrust inside her in another quick thrust. He repeated his movements and they continued to soar higher to find their release.

His movements became all quick and fast when her legs wrapped around his hips. Screaming the other's name the pleasure washed over them. They lied tangled and spent. "I love you." They told each other and kissed tenderly.

They continued loving each other all night. They had done it slow twice, with them kissing each other everywhere. They even ended up having mind blowing sex against the wall.

In the morning they showered together and they did it again. Her hands rested on the shower wall as he pound her from behind. He kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her as they met with every move. Years of denying each other were finally being made up for. He kissed up her neck and she turned to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Booth was fully dressed wearing a tee and jeans; Brennan was adjusting her breasts in her bra before putting on her v neck tee. Booth walked over to her and to her surprise he placed gentle kisses on the barely visible gun shot scars. He then kissed her lips lovingly and wrapped his arms around her.

By the time there was a knock on the front door to indicate that Parker was being dropped off, the partners were fully dressed and finishing up breakfast. Booth went to open the door and his son kissed him as soon as he opened the door.

They sat and ate breakfast together; to Booth they were a family. Parker finished his breakfast and stood in between his father and Brennan. He hugged them each with an arm. "I'm so happy that you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Booth and Brennan shared a smile.

The weekend went by quickly and it was soon it was Sunday afternoon; Rebecca would pick up Parker in a few hours. Booth stood and watched his Bones and his son lying on their bellies on the floor. Brennan was helping Parker with his homework. Booth smiled as he remembered what Parker whispered in his ear before bed the previous night.

_Bones is the perfect girlfriend for you. She doesn't fight with you and she always treats me nice. I love her a lot._

Booth walked over to his two favorite people and kissed both of them on the top of their heads and lied next to his son on the floor.

Days later

Brennan sat on the couch in her office working on paperwork. She finished by scribbling her signature on the last set of the paperwork and rose from the couch. Booth would be there soon to pick her up for lunch. She walked towards her desk, removing her lab coat in the process. She put on her red jacket and grabbed her cell; she had left on her desk. She saw she had a voicemail and dialed to hear the message.

**I have taken Parker Booth. Meet me at the following address or he will die. This will be my final communication.**

**  
**Brennan's heart raced as she heard the address. _No,no,no._ Was all that crossed her mind.

Booth had stopped to talk to Cam near the lab's entrance. His phone rang and he answered with his usual 'Booth.' He listened intently and Cam watched his horrified face. "When?" He asked. "What?! Why did it take so long to notify me?" Booth clenched his jaw and flipped his phone shut.

"What's going on?" Cam asked concerned.

Vanessa escaped and guess with whom." Cam didn't even take a guess. "With the gravedigger." He said. "Bones." He called as Brennan approached them. Before he could tell her the news, she held her cell phone up and pressed play. Booth's heart raced as he listened to the message.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. I love you

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm working on answering reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth shook his head 'no' after hearing the message.

"I'm going to do it." Brennan said.

"No, you're not. It's a trap. We don't even know if it's true." Cam jumped in. Booth instantly dialed Parker's school to know if his son was at school. He was told Parker didn't attend class. Booth's shaky hands dialed Rebecca's number. _He's probably home sick._ Booth told himself as he waited for her to pick up.

"Can I talk to Parker?" Booth told her as soon as she answered 'hello'.

She told him she had dropped Parker off at school like she always did. She sensed something was wrong with Booth and asked him what was going on. Booth told her with a weak voice what was going on; she gasped and tears formed in her eyes.

Booth sent agents to watch Rebecca's place and asked Cam to reinforce the security at the lab. They were going to try and find where the gravedigger was; they would stay inside the lab. Cam left to get the security reinforced. Booth paced and ran a hand through his hair. Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder and he stared at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared." He sobbed as he hugged her. Brennan fought her own tears; she needed to be strong for him.

The voice recording was analyzed by Angela and proved to concede with the two other recordings they had of the gravedigger.

--  
Brennan sat in her office feeling useless. There was no evidence to analyze. The gravedigger wanted Temperance Brennan and she was going to get her.

Booth had gone to his son's school. Maybe someone had seen something. He questioned a few people and before he left the school a girl approached him. "You're Parker's daddy." She told him, Booth nodded that he was. The girl told Booth she was talking to Parker when a woman called him over. The girl described Vanessa. Booth thanked her and drove back to the Jeffersonian. His cell phone rang and he answered "Booth."

"Bren's missing." Angela told him.

They searched the whole lab to find her, but they didn't. Booth and the squints went to the parking structure and found her car was still there; her keys lying on the floor. "She took her." Booth clenched the keys in his fist as he spoke.

---

"Where's my daddy?" Parker asked Vanessa. "You said he was hurt." Parker didn't like the place he was at. The woman had lied and told the boy that Booth was injured and wanted to see him. It was strange for his dad to send his ex girlfriend for him, but Parker was scared at how bad his dad was hurt.

"He'll be here soon." She dismissed his insistence as she heard tires screeching and looked out the window. Parker was about to question how his dad would be there if he was hurt when the front door opened and closed quickly. A woman Parker had never seen before dragged an unconscious woman. "Bones!" Parker ran inside the room Brennan was dragged to. Heather Taffet, also know as the gravedigger, walked to exit the room.

Parker shook Brennan, who was left to lie on the floor. "Lets go Parker." Vanessa extended her hand, but Parker shook his head 'no'.

"I'm staying with Bones." He sat protectively next to her.

"The kid's has to go too." Taffet told Vanessa. Vanessa didn't despise the plans the other woman had for Brennan, but for the kid...Vanessa didn't like kids, but to murder a child was not something she'd cooperate on. She decided to stay on the gravedigger's good side and didn't contradict her.

--  
Brennan opened her eyes and it took her a few seconds to focus on the face of the child staring at her. "Bones, I'm so glad you're awake." He hugged her and helped her sit up. It took Brennan a few minutes to remember what was going on. She smiled at the child and hugged him when reality struck her. "You have a burn." Parker lightly touched the two burn marks the stun gun left on the back of her neck. Parker told her how Vanessa had lured him to the place they were at. Brennan hugged the child again and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." Brennan promised as he hugged her back.

--

It was morning and they had no leads. All the roads were surveillance and the authorities were on the look out for Taffet and Vanessa. "You should go home, shower, rest a bit." Angela told Booth, although she knew he would refuse.

--  
Booth exited the shower and changed quickly into jeans and a t-shirt and went back to the Jeffersonian.

--  
The gravedigger tied Brennan's hands behind her back and forced her to walk towards the van. Parker walked close to Brennan, his hands weren't tied; Vanessa didn't tie them. Brennan memorized the van's license plate as she gave it a quick glance.

Parker sat next to her, with their backs against the back door of the van. "Here." Parker whispered very low and placed Brennan's cell in her hands, that were still tied behind her back. Parker loosened the knot and she freed her hands, but kept them behind her back.

"How did you get it?" Brennan asked amazed. Taffet eyed them, but it just looked like the child was cuddling next to Brennan.

"It was on the table." He whispered quickly. Brennan managed to send a message to Booth before her cell's battery died.

Booth was sitting on the couch in Brennan's office when his cell buzzed. He read the message from her. It was a license plate and he quickly informed the other agents to be on the look out.

A trooper had just heard the message to be on the look out for a vehicle with the license plate Brennan had sent Booth when he saw a white van speed by with those license plates. He followed quickly and requested back up when the van didn't stop. Booth got the call of where the persecution was taking place. He jumped inside his SUV and kept contact with his other agents as he drove.

Taffet lost control of the vehicle and ran the van into a body of water. Brennan managed to open the back door, the water making it difficult. She held Parker's hand and guided him forward to swim to the surface. The boy was quick and Brennan started swimming after him when her foot was pulled. She turned and saw the gravedigger dragging her lower. The gravedigger had a knife and was trying to stab her. They fought and the knife was dropped. Brennan kicked her in the face and swam towards the surface. She had reached the surface when she was dragged down again by the gravedigger and Taffet was strangling the anthropologist.

Parker was taken care of by the trooper. Soon more police cars arrived and there was movement towards the water. Booth's SUV screeched to a stop and he jumped out and ran towards the commotion. His heart skipped a beat as he saw his son was okay. He hugged him and lifted him off the ground.

Brennan resurfaced and made her way out of the water; coughing, she fell on the ground. Booth and Parker went to her side as cops and agents searched the water for Taffet and Vanessa. Brennan smiled up at them and they smiled back.

---  
Brennan and Parker were asleep on Booth's bed. They had showered and the two went to sleep. Booth watched them with a smile as he thanked God for having them return safely. Booth crawled onto the bed next to his Bones. His arm went over her and he hugged the two loves of his life. He drifted off to sleep knowing neither Taffet nor Vanessa were ever going to hurt them again. Vanessa wasn't able to remove the seatbelt and drowned; the gravedigger had fought with the officers and an officer shot her when she launched herself at him.

Parker was the first to wake up. He quietly made his way out of the bedroom in order to not wake up his sleeping father and Bones. He went to the kitchen looking for something to eat; he was really hungry. Brennan patted the bed and opened her eyes when she didn't feel the boy. She slowly removed Booth's hand from her hip and exited the room. She found Parker in the kitchen. "I was looking for something to eat, but I guess daddy has to  
go grocery shopping." He said with a giggle as he pointed at the empty fridge.

Booth tried to hug Brennan and Parker closer, but found he wasn't holding anyone. He opened his eyes and swiftly sat up on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and wondered if it had just been a dream.

Booth sat on the living room's couch and was tying his shoes when his front door opened and Brennan and Parker entered holding grocery bags. He hugged and kissed them both. "I was hungry, but I couldn't find any food. Bones and I went to buy some food." Parker told his dad enthusiastically as he walked to the kitchen.

Parker helped Brennan with the making of her Mac and Cheese as Booth put the rest of the groceries away. They ate and watched some TV together.

Brennan and Booth lied in bed with her back pressed against his chest and his arm over her hip, keeping her close. His mouth placed soft kisses on the burn on the back of her neck. "I'm so sorry." He whispered the knot in his voice evident. Brennan turned quickly and took his face in her hands.

"It wasn't your fault. Those women weren't stable." She kissed his lips softly. "You're a good father, friend, and partner." They stared in each others eyes. "I love you." She told him as she took his lips in a kiss that said how much she loved him. He moved to lie on his back and pulled her to rest on top of him as their kiss intensified. "I love you too." He whispered as they kissed again.

"I can hear you guys." They blushed at the boy's words and turned to look at him. Parker stood inside the door frame. "I love you, baby. Muah, muah." Parker said in a teasing voice and made kissing noises. He giggled and ran down the hall. The partners smiled at each other and jumped off the bed to run after the giggling child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End:)**

**Thanks for all the awesome support on this fic. Please review and let me know if you liked the ending.**


End file.
